mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
New Page Formats
As new users and older editors that do not create new pages often may not be aware of the formatting and structure for each type of page, this page will list the templates with all the formatting and headings required for new pages of each type. Special Notes *Copy-paste these templates in SOURCE mode only. Pasting them in visual might lead to copying complex formatting codes as well. * must be added at the top of pages that are incomplete and have less than 2,000-2,500 bytes of content. *Some infoboxes automatically fill in the categories if the parameters are filled in appropriately, but not all do so, so be sure to manually add the categories just in case. *Most image parameters in infoboxes only need the full file name, as the template itself has set the size and marked it as a file. *Unused headings on a page should be deleted. More headings may be added depending on the article. History A list of possible History headings for all pages with the appropriate sub-headings in the correct level. More headings may be created based on the situation, but anime episode names should not be used in history, as we base the history on the novel, not the anime. History Enrollment Arc Nine Schools Competition Arc Summer Holiday Chapter Yokohama Disturbance Arc Reminiscence Chapter Visitor Arc Double Seven Chapter Steeplechase Chapter Ancient City Insurrection Chapter Yotsuba Succession Chapter Ten Master Clans Conference Chapter Characters Appearance and Personality Background History Abilities Instructions *'Leading paragraph: This part must be a short introduction for the character. It should cover the characters names as well as a brief explanation of who that character is (e.g. First High school student, Student council, family member of character x etc.) *'Appearance and Personality': A description of the character's appearance. All facts in appearance should be referenced. Give a description of the character's personality after describing their appearance. Examples are preferred. Examples must be in past tense, while the statements about personality are in present, unless the statement no longer applies to the character in the most recent stories or if the character is now dead. *'History': A summary for all the stories that the character has taken part in. *'Abilities': Used for listing magical abilities, types of magics used etc. *'Trivia': A place for any random facts or interesting tidbits about the character. Each trivia must start with a * sign in a new line and must be referenced. Special Notes *Epithet, Affiliation, Family, Occupation, Year/Course,Ability Name and Equipment/s have several additional parameters in case a character has more than 1 known epithet, affiliation, family member, occupation, Year/Course etc.. Just repeat the same parameter with numbers 2- to make use of these additional parameters. Categories *Category:Characters *Do you know what country the character is affiliated with? The current countries can be found in Category:Country, if not, skip this step. **Based on the country of origin, add(for example): ***Category:Japan ***Category:Great Asian Union ***Category:New Soviet Union *Is the character a magician? If they are add , if not skip this step. *Does the character belong to a clan? If so, choose one of the main categories and one of the sub-categories(note:not all the sub-categories are listed here): **Category:Ten Master Clans ***Category:Ichijou ***Category:Yotsuba ***Category:Saegusa **Category:18 Assistant Houses ***Category:Isshiki ***Category:Shippou ***Category:Kuki **Category:Hundred Families ***Category:Isori ***Category:Chiba ***Category:Chiyoda *Is the character a student? Are they a known as a Bloom or a Weed? The current schools can be found in **Based on the school they are attending, add(for example): ***Category:First High School ****Category:Blooms ****Category:Weeds ***Category:Second High School ***Category:Third High School *Do we know the character's occupation? **Based on their occupation, add (for example): ***Category:Public Morals Committee ***Category:Student Council ***Category:Magic Engineering Course ***Category:Military ****Category:101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion If the character is a magician, do we know what class he/she is? What type of magic user are they? **Based on their class, add (for example): ***Category:Strategic-Class Magicians ***Category:Public Morals Committee **Based on the type of magic user they are, add (for example): ***Category:BS Magicians ***Category:Ancient Magic User *Is the character dead? If so, add Category:Deceased, if not, skip this step. Locations TBD Gallery Trivia Special Notes Spells Description Usage Trivia References Categories *Category:Terminologies *Category:Spells *Category:Magic *Do you know what type of magic the spell is? If not, skip this step. **Category:Modern Magic **Category:Ancient Magic *Do you know what class of magic this spell is? If not, skip this step. **Category:A class **Category:Strategic class Equipment TBA Appearance and Usage History Instructions *'Leading paragraph': Should introduce the equipment and mention who uses the equipment. *'Appearance and Usage': A section for the description of the equipment. *'History': A section for listing the weapon's stats, if they are known. If no stats are known, the section should be removed. Episodes TBD Plot New Characters Spells Locations Adaptation Notes :Adapted from Volume 7, Chapter X Manga Volumes TBA Summary Chapters = Adaptation Notes Trivia Navigation Adapted From:http://swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/New_Page_Templates Category:Community